My Champion
by xFiannax
Summary: Matt and Jeff have just won their biggest match after a long struggle with their opposing tag team. Jeff, injured, isn't aware of whats going on. Matt comes back to be exploded upon. What happens when it drives him overboard? WARNmature HardySlashoneshot


A/N: Hey guys.

Jeff: Dude, this bitch is psyco.

Matt: Aw, come on, bro, don't say that.

Jeff: You're just saying that cuz' she made us-

Me: SH! You're going to ruin my first fic!

Matt: Yeah, believe it or not, this is her first ever fanfiction.

Jeff: …it's good…I think.

Me: Yeah, my friend inspired me to write this, so here it is. Also, PLEASE don't read this if you are immature in any way, because this IS graphic and IS a guyxguy of Jeff/Matt Hardy.

Disclaimer: Speaking of the Hardyz, I don't own them. The WWE owns everything but the idea for this story. If I owned the Hardyz…my friend would have killed me in my sleep by now.

--------------------------------------------------------

The throng of fans in the front row jumped to their feet, screaming so loudly that the only definite sound in the arena was their unified roar, crying,

"_**Hardy! Hardy!"**_

Matt Hardy was on the corner of the apron, his hip dipped down, his arms held up in his younger brother's direction. He slammed his foot down on the mat repeatedly, index fingers pointing at the ladder that the young Jeff Hardy had begun to hike up, egging him on. The near-rioting crowd took the older Hardy's hint and cried out, drawing in a breath as Jeff managed his way to the top of the 50-foot monster. JBL was way down below, cringing in agony as blood gushed out of the new wound across his forehead. Jeff looked back at the large LCD monitor that had his face plastered across its dozens of pixels, grinning widely for a moment, the testosterone pulsating through him. He drew back.

Jeff pressed his pelvis forward, screaming his all too familiar battle cry, perched high above the adrenaline filled crowds. Jeff's hands came up before him, the last two fingers on both drawing towards his face, his thumbs thrusting outward. This seemed to enflame the wrath of the crowds; their screams growing so loud that all he could hear, all he could concentrate on, were those very screams. After that, everything became a blur. His feet pressed off of the steel step, his brother's cries mesmerizing him in his decent down to the mat.

The entire arena was on its feet. There were cries of sorrow, cries of excitement, and above all, Matt. JBL and his partner had lost the tag team championships to the Hardyz, finally, after almost a year of nothing but struggle. Somehow, throughout the entire ordeal, Jeff had managed to crawl away from his blinding misery and slump his pain-racked body over the unconscious form of his adversary. Matt was at his side, screaming, holding his head and stroking his sweaty hands through the multi-colored hair that made up all of what Jeff Hardy was. Jeff couldn't hear anything. All he could tell, all he could feel, was the enticing howl from the crowd as his brother pulled him to his feet.

He could feel his brothers trembling, even as he himself shuddered against his brothers weakened countenance.

"…_**And now, your neeeeew WWE World Tag Team Champions, Matt and Jeff Hardyyyyy!"**_

Jeff couldn't believe it. And obviously, his brother didn't seem to care. Their sweat covered bodies clutched at one another for support as Matt whispered softly into Jeff's ear something he couldn't recognize. Matt was worried, but Jeff couldn't tell about what.

Through his daze Jeff found the cold metal belt placed in his arms. This had to be a dream. It had to be. The crowds deafening roar didn't seem to want to stop. He wanted silence, that's all. His head was spinning, but nothing was giving him the second he needed to breathe. Eventually he'd stop breathing all together…

"**Jeff! Jeff!"**

Why wasn't Matt taking his title from the referee? Didn't he want to be a champion along side him? You know, like Brothers in arms? It was only a storyline, but… still…Vince would get mad, wouldn't he…?

Somehow he felt his legs dragging up the cement ramp, but the feeling of his brother at his side never left him. The warm fuzz of exhaustion seemed to flood over him like the first strike of water gushing from a showerhead.

"**Matt…"** Jeff whispered, gasping words that were stunningly weak through chattering teeth. Cold sweat poured through his wrestling attire, and somewhere along the way he felt someone pull off the brand new fishnet that his brother had bought him. That enraged him. Jeff tried to mutter out a curse, waving his arm back and forth like a drunken idiot attempting to get back his gift. He remembered Matt moaning about Jeff having too much of it already. He caught Matt buying it with a big grin smeared across his face when he thought Jeff wasn't looking.

A hand was always wrapped in his. It never left, fingers always entwined together, squeezing here and there to make sure Jeff was aware of it. The Hardy, annoyed, grunted and squeezed back as hard as he could, feeling hot fire wind its way up his back. What the fuck was going on?

"_**Jeff! Jeff, come on! Breathe, Jeff!"**_

Suddenly, in his strange daze, Jeff found himself gasping and choking. Air found its way back into his lungs, filtered by the blood cells that began to argue about who went where. The room, whatever it was, came back to him in a rush. Jeff was no longer in the ring with the adoring fans, but in a locker room with Matt, Vince, and a doctor who had the look of a ghost about him. Jeff struggled to sit up, but Matt held him down with fingers that trembled so much it made Jeff start to worry.

"…**What…happened?" **Jeff wheezed.

Vince had part of a scowl and part of a grin battling on his elderly features. His dark eyes regarded the younger Hardy for a few seconds before a sigh released itself from the old mans lips.

"_**Take a weeks vacation, Jeff. That was reckless, and you could have gotten yourself killed,"**_ VinneMac added as he turned tail, business-like as usual, and strutted the rest of the way out of the room. Stunned, Jeff turned to the doctor. The doctor, pale-faced and still heaving deep breaths to control himself, handed Jeff an icepack and took off with only one last sentence.

"_You're lucky your brother was there."_ Or something like that.

Jeff finally turned to his brother, who was almost as pale as the doctor, with a more flustered (or was it pissed?) look on his face. The dark hair that made up Matt Hardy's long mane flaunted its talent of getting in his face as he turned and released his brother's hand, which he'd still been holding, and went to leave the room as well.

"**Wait, Matt! Tell me what happened!"**

Matt, however, did not pause in his stride before continuing out the door. Jeff, confused and weakened, angrily hurled the icepack against the steel door just as it closed behind Matt, scattering shattered ice cubes across the floor.

Reluctantly, Jeff attempted to stand.

And couldn't.

The Hardy boy looked down at his trembling legs, observing and analyzing only to see that they were simply too weakened to support him. However, other parts of his body hadn't been so lucky. As Jeff turned towards the mirror his mouth dropped in shock. The entire length of his back had been severely bruised, by who knows what, from the designated area of his kidneys all the way up to the nape of his neck. It was the most vivid color of purple that could ever be imagined. Jeff cringed as he reached back to touch it, only to pull back and swear. _What happened?!_

Sadly Jeff couldn't stand for quite some time. The younger Hardy sat with his head in his hands, sighing deeply as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. He'd jumped off the ladder onto JBL, he remembered that much. Then…then he rolled on for the pin. After that, it was all screams. Matt had never left his side, so far as he could remember.

Standing was difficult, but after a few idiotic attempts he managed to get upright on quivering limbs. Dragging himself across the room, Jeff crawled into a shower. He didn't even bother to peel off his sweat-covered clothes. The water poured over his face, his trembling fingers reaching down to twist the knobs. Jeff gasped in pain, standing there in a silent and enticing trance as nature began to calm him down.

What was Matt's problem? Why the fuck had he left in such a hurry? Didn't he care about his own injured brother? Something had been…different. Off. His brother had been gripping at his hand so tightly that it had made Jeff cringe. But it wasn't from pain that Jeff was cringing. Biting back a scream of frustration, the Hardy boy tore a hand through his blue, green, and purple hair, which he had chosen as a mild combination for that evening.

The walls felt like they were falling in on top of him. By the time he'd washed, Jeff could hardly stand. Tripping out of the showers, Jeff ripped off his shirt, taking one last look in the mirror. Gnashing his teeth together, the younger brother pulled a newer, much more fresh outfit over the soft, newly washed flesh. No matter from what angle you looked at it, it was this part of the business that he hated the most. By the time he was forty he'd look like a pruned raisin covered in bruises.

Jeff looked at the small round clock held up above the steel door. Two hours had passed since he'd woken up in this crazy locker room, and Matt had left him. Damn that frizzy-haired brother of his.

Jeff slumped against the wall for support. He eased himself into the door, grabbing at his new title and pressing his head against the cool metal. Slowly the Hardy opened the locker room door, only to receive and ovation of congratulations from a group of lucky contest winners with backstage passes who were obviously out of their girlish little minds with joy.

"_Oh my god! It's Jeff Hardy!"_

"_He's so hot!"_

"_Can I have a picture?!"_

"_You were so awesome! Will you go out with me?!"_

"_I'd like him to do a swanton bomb onto me…"_

Jeff looked at the group of giggling girls, narrowed his eyes, and screamed inwardly. There was only a certain amount of this he could take. If he weren't more careful they'd eat him alive.

They started to hang on his arms like leeches in seconds, slapping his back as he tried to keep himself upright without seeming completely rude. Suddenly, one of them grabbed a hold of his back and pushed. Jeff screamed so loudly that it echoed down the hallway, but the mirroring scream that came back was ten times as fierce. Matt Hardy, the brother he'd thought had just walked out on him two hours previously, came storming down the hallway like a charging bull, the girls around him turning to run, screaming.

Jeff didn't even look into his brother's face, glaring darkly at a spot on his brother's shoe that had suddenly become _very_ interesting. Matt's hand shot up under Jeff chin, pulling it up so that Jeff's eyes were forced to be even with his own.

"**Bro, you're fucking crazy."** Matt snarled.

"_**You're one to talk."**_ Jeff barked back. He had a mind to slap his brother, but was suddenly so lost in why his brother had left him earlier that he stood, rooted to the spot. He didn't know why it had bothered him so much.

"**Look, Hardy boy, I'm sorry. I had some business to take care of." **

"_**Yeah, like what? Telling Vince how much of a fuck up I –"**_

Matt grabbed a hold of Jeff's arms and gave him a good shake, getting so close to Jeff that their hot breaths practically licked at the others face. Jeff was so tired, so weak, and so vulnerable that he hadn't the energy to resist. The pain that enveloped his body made a look of complete agony cross his face, and it was already too late to keep his expression from betraying him. Matt let go quickly and took a step back, eyes wide with worry. His touch was much more tender after that.

"**Shit, Jeff. I was apologizing to Vince, all right? I punched him and the doc' in the face when they tried to touch you."**

"_**You did WHAT?!"**_ Jeff yelled, more loudly than he should have, pushing his brother away. _**"What for, you idiot?!"**_

"**You weren't breathing, Jeff! I…didn't want anyone to…"**

"_**To what? Touch me? I almost-"**_

"**Died? Yeah, Jeff, I noticed that. And you know what? I don't think I care anymore!" **Matt instantly looked like he regretted what he said.

"_**Fine then! If that's how you want it to be, you son of a-!"**_

Matt grabbed Jeff by the shoulder so hard he instantly lost all feeling in that arm. Matt threw open the door to the locker room Jeff had just left, shoving the younger Hardy against the back of the door when it closed, pressing up against him. Jeff, who was confused and horrified, moved to strike his brother in self defense, only to be met by having his arms pinned above him by one of Matt's stronger hands. Matt's other free hand lurched down to the lock on the door and quickly slid the bolt close.

"_**What the hell are you -!?"**_ the younger Hardy managed to spit out. Before he could finish Matt lips had completely devoured his own, Jeff's older brother pressing fully against his body and taking a firm hold of both sides of Jeff's head with his hands, clutching at the long locks of hair dangling from his brothers head. Jeff, suddenly overwhelmed by his brother's passion, kissed back as Matt thrashed his own tongue against Jeff's, swirling and twisting them together in an insane dance.

In the second the two brothers drew back for breath Jeff managed a choked gasp before Matt smothered any chance for his pleas of release. Jeff's hands grasped tightly at the small in his brothers back, his head pushed back against the door. The title belt that had been held firmly in his hand moments earlier dropped to the cement floor with a loud bang, with Jeff ignoring it. Finally, Matt himself had to breathe.

"_**Matt…what are you…doing…?"**_ Jeff pleaded, attempting to turn his head and avoid Matt's tempting lips. Jeff almost felt like he was melting in his brother's arms and was unable to keep himself from turning back and being taken over by Matt's hungry lips once again. This was beyond passion. It was beyond need. It bordered obsession.

The older brother began to drag his sibling across the room to one of the benches, with Jeff unable to resist in his current state. Matt's hands left the sides of Jeff's face, but Jeff didn't leave his brother alone, pressing back just as heavily when his brothers large hands began to travel down to the lip of his shirt.

What the hell was he doing? Was he on drugs or something? This was Matt! His brother! Sure, they'd had great times in the past, but what the hell was _this_? It wasn't…right, was it?

It wasn't right? Who gave a fuck anymore?

_Bang, bang, bang._

"_**Jeff! We can't find your brother! You've got five minutes to leave before the stadium closes and you and your brother get locked in here for 16 hours!"**_

Matt suddenly stopped and drew back, but Jeff didn't want him to. Matt eyed his brother as if reconsidering what he was doing, opening his mouth to mutter an apology. It was Jeff's turn to shut his brother up. The younger Hardy pushed up against his brother, his younger lips grabbing a hold of Matt's, his teeth bearing to bite down. Matt gripped the back of his brother's head as heavy gasps escaped his lips, the heat pouring over Jeff's face.

"**Jeff…Jeff…I'm sorry…"** Matt whispered, visibly trying to resist the thundering urge running through him like hot magma. Jeff was in so much pain he couldn't feel his back anymore, but he didn't care, because the only thought going through his mind was,

'_I need Matt. ' _

"_**More…Matt…mmph…" **_Jeff gasped through heaving breaths, unable to resist any longer. The younger Hardy pushed his groin up against Matt's, and Matt's response came back in a gasp of passion, his hands jerking down to feverishly undo his brother's belt. Jeff licked the side of his brothers face, almost choking on the pleasure rushing through him at the thought of his brother loving him, returning it by submitting fully to his brother, Matt completely pushing Jeff's pants down to his ankles. Matt whipped off his pants ten times as quickly, his hands returning to their feverish fondling that could never seem to get enough, leaning into his brother with a gasp and entangling their bodies together in a smothering heap of sweet humanly smells.

Jeff was completely overtaken by temptation now. Jeff gasped and moaned as his brother stroked his chest, stopping momentarily to rub at the tiny pink nipples and arouse him further. Matt leant down, escaping the leeching lips of his brother, only to lick at the hardened buttons on Jeff's chest. Jeff couldn't take it any longer. His hands grasped firmly at Matt's shoulders, the fingernails digging deeply into his brothers skin.

"_**M-Matt…"**_

And his brother definitely wasn't stupid. The older brother thrust himself up against Jeff's flesh, uniting them in the fiery pandemonium of passion. Jeff gasped as his brother began to thrash against him, screaming and moaning, bucking his hips at the pressure, pain, and pleasure bursting through his body. Matt breathed heavily in Jeff's ear, and Jeff began to grow tense.

Matt stoked his gleaming palms over Jeff's soaked hair, nibbling at his brother's lips, thrusting against the stream of hormones taking over his body. He loved his brother; there was no changing that now. And together they would reach the climax.

Jeff began to shudder beneath his brother, Matt quickening his pace. Their bodies shivering, pausing momentarily for that one moment, before Jeff pressed himself against Matt and let out an insane howl.

Minutes later, Jeff lay sprawled out against the wall in his brother's arms. Matt had the widest grin on his face, and Jeff punched his brother in the gut for it. Matt gasped and swatted his brother away, only to draw him back in with a deep kiss of ardor. Jeff drew back and wiped his mouth, giving his brother the stink eye as he raked a hand through his own thick, greasy mane of hair.

"_**What the hell did you just do to me?"**_

"**I think I made you gay, bro."**

"_**Psh. You don't have enough boobs to make me gay, Hardy boy."**_

"**Tch. Well, we'll see how that goes in the next 16 hours in this locker room, eh?"**

"_**Huh?"**_

Jeff looked up at the clock, only to have his face screw up in agony. Then, just as he looked, all of the lights went off and the stirring sound of the power generator faded into nothing but a distant vibration in the cement beneath them.

"_**Aw, fuck."**_


End file.
